hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Silas - series five
Page for series five of Silas '' ''Silas Character List '''Aired: '''December 2012 - January 2013 Plot The first major storyline is the death of Jennifer, who has been killed by Lavendar. Lavendar instantly begins to struggle with what she has done. Alexander and Finn are horrified. Finn decides to tell the police but Alexander convinces him not to, and tries to support Lavendar the best he can. Trailer The trailer for series five / Christmas Special 2012 was released on Saturday 15th December 2012. It shows The Masked One holding a knife and about to stab someone. In another scene, it shows Dylan in the car panicking, with three people in the back and Lisa in the front. As her door flies off she is left hanging out of the car with her feet almost touching the ground. The brakes don't seem to be working, and they are being chased in another car by The Masked One. Jennifer is seen looking confused when someone is in the shadows is holding a weapon as if they are going to attack her, possible The Masked One. Megan is seen being thrown into something and then has blood coming down her legs, her knees and legs injured. In another scene they are having a party and someone is walking through the crowd holding a knife. The final scene is Alexander getting smacked directly on the face by a door. Christmas / New Year Plot Silas - S5 Christmas Episode On New Years Day, some of the residents are celebrating. Lavender goes outside and appears happy for the first time in months, believing Dee is gone, and will not come back. While outside she meets Toby who has moved in across the road. They instantly begin to get on well and she invites him inside to talk more. Michael is becoming more concerned by how Joshua is behaving. Joshua keeps leaving the house and dissapearing and Michael has to chase him around before eventually taking him back home. Residents hear the shouts of "Papa" during the night and know that it is Joshua. Michael plans to take Joshua back to the doctor. Jennifer is seen in the kitchen on the phone. The next scene shows Dee talking on the phone somewhere else, showing that she was not killed. As they talk it becomes obvious that Jennifer hitting Dee was a planned act and Dee wasn't injured, and the milk that she drank was just normal A milk. As Lavender is talking to Toby she notices a picture on the floor sticking out from under the couch. She reaches down and picks it up. The picture shows a girl wearing a dress and the tights Lavender previously saw the scarcrow wearing, and Dee next to them with her arm around them and a thumbs up and smile. At first she has a flashback to Megan wearing the tights but then remembers seeing Jennifer wearing the dress. She rushes to Jennifer room and starts pulling things out of her drawers, searching. Toby is confused but she ignores him. She finds the dress and then finds the tights. She is horrified and runs out of the room. She knows where to find Jennifer and rushes to the kitchen once again. As she runs, Toby follows her, and is attacked from behind by the scarecrow. Lavender hardly notices it as she is too shocked and continues towards the kitchen. Toby shouts for help as the scarecrow begins to strangle him. Suddenly the scarcrow is attacked from behind, with someone kicking it and jumping onto its back about to pull its mask off. Toby lies on the ground trying to get his breath back. Courtney, Michael, Finn, Lisa, Dylan, Olive, Miranda, Hazel, Leyla, Sally, and Coral rush into the hall and are shocked to discover that it is Faye attacking the scarecrow. The scarecrow reveals that it has a knife. They try warn Faye but can't go closer incase it stabs her. Faye falls to the ground and sees the scarecrow walking towards a pushchair, revealing that she has a baby with her. She shouts "No you don't, not ma babba" and runs at the scarecrow. She takes it down and kicks the knife towards Finn who picks it up. Coral and Leyla grab the baby out of the pushchair and hold it, Courtney also helps them take it into her house to safety. Faye asks for help and Hazel and Sally hold down the scarecrows arms. She pulls the mask off and reveals it to be Dee. Meanwhile Lavender walks into the kitchen. Jennifer doesn't turn around but says that she is "glad you've made it, we can finally do it now". Lavender stands where Jennifer can't see her and Jennifer is confused by the silence. She turns around and says "Dee?", confirming what Lavender had thought, that they were working together. She looks down and sees an old supply box. She lifts something out of the box and stares at it. Upstairs all of the residents are glad to see that Faye is alive. Michael and Dylan hold Dee outside the flats and wait for the police to arrive. Olive tries to ask Faye what happened, where she went, and about the baby. She refuses to answer. Instead she stands in front of everybody and tells them to listen. She says that she has come back as she heard what had happened to Jon. She said that she wants to move back into the house that her and Jon shared as she still considers it her home. Some characters are angry with Faye for what she has done and stand glaring at her. Alexander walks into the room and says that the door was open but stops when he sees Faye. He rushes over and hugs her. She seems glad to see him and shows him the baby. As they are talking Finn asks where Lavender dissapears to. Toby, who is also in Courtneys appartment, explained that she had ran off in a panic. He begins to introduce himself to them all but Finn leaves to try find Lavender. As he is in the hall he sees smoke coming up the stairs from the basement area, where the old kitchen is. He rushes down and can hardly see because of the smoke. As he is trying to get through the smoke he hears Lavender say that the fire is out and it is just the smoke left. He walks into the room and sees Lavender holding a lighter before she drops it to the floor and sits down crying. He walks further into the room and finds Jennifer wearing a black dress, covered in bits of the roof and other items, that have fallen onto her during the fire. Lavender says not to worry and that she was unconscious when the fire started. Alexander also then appears and is shocked to see Jennifer lying there. Lavender tells them again that she (Jennifer) didn't know what was happening until it was too late. Alexander asks what she means and Lavender tells him that it is her fault. Alexander walks towards Jennifer. Him and Finn crouch next to year. Alexander puts his hand on hers as Finn checks if she is alive. Finn looks over to Lavender and then back at Jennifer, and says "she's dead", ending the episode.